


Tiny fics I wrote just to write something

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble except not really, Gen, Humor, I'll leave now, It's a double drabble, It's a droubble, It's not 100 words it's two hundred, dunno what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: Someone suggested using a random word generator to help me write a little bit every day. Probably not going to actually write one of these every day but in case I make more of these I'm making it a multi-chapter thing.





	Tiny fics I wrote just to write something

Widowmaker had just had one of the worst missions in her life. She barely managed to survive a failed scouting mission into an enemy controlled city, losing all of the soldiers Talon had sent with her in the process. And just as the fighting died down, a new enemy patrol had arrived. With no clear escape route, and no other good hiding spots, she'd been forced to hide under the bodies of those who had died in the battle until they had moved on.  
"To make things worse the bodies, of course, had soiled themselves. And after all that I was still shot on my way to the extraction zone. I'm lucky the filth didn't infect my wound." Widowmaker complains before drinking deeply from her water.  
"Oh whine some more. We all have problems. Like me. I broke a nail just earlier today. Right down to the base too. That's going to sting all week." Sombra says, examining the back of her hand.  
Widowmaker glares at Sombra, before throwing her glass at the back of her head. It bounces off of her skull before clattering to the ground.  
"AGH!" Sombra shouts, whipping around to stare daggers back at her. "Bitch!"


End file.
